CAN YOU HANDLE IT?
by Missanimelover9
Summary: You can make your own dares just read this to find out what the hell I'm talking about
1. Chapter 1

Can You Handle It?

"Hello my name is Missanimelover9" –My nickname is Candy corn-

"And I'm KaBi-kun

CC-"We are hosts for this show today"

CC-"What are we going to do KaBi-kun?"

KB-"Where going to play "CAN YOU HANDLE IT"

**PS these are our signs so you know who is talking CC means candy corn**

**KB means KaBi-kun, AW means Allen Walker, LB Means Lavi Bookman, K means Kanda, LL means Lenalee, KL means Komoui Lee, and C means Cross**

CC-"And how do you play this game?"

KB- "Well candy corn, if the player from the anime D. gray man can't Handle the challenges they are suppose to do one of the people from the audience makes a dare for them and the person that's picks gets to see the dare up close  
Wow, that seems easy enough… right?"

CC-"Ok over to our left is Lavi Allen and Kanda"

KB-"And over to our right is Lenalee Komoui and Cross

K-"This is stupid"

LB-"Stop being such a downer Kanda"

K-"I don't even know how I got here I was sleeping then I saw two girls then I was knocked ou-"

KB and CC- "MOVING ON To THE CHALLENGE!"

CC and KB- "Here is our first challenge!"

KB- Team O is-

AW- "what how come we don't get to choose our team name?"

CC- "Ugh fine choose your names"

KB- "made up your mind?"

LB-"Yea, were called Team Awesome"

CC and KB "…."

CC- "Ok? Moving on next team what's your team name"

LL- "Team Cute"

CC and KB "…"

KB- "You people are crazy"

CC- "Hey hey now let them have there… names"

KB- "Anyway to the challenges"

CC-"You're first Challenge… ummm… am I reading this right KaBi-kun?"

KB- "Wow… :O… let's see your first challenge is to knock each other out until one say's they can't handle it"

CC and KB-"…. Ouch"

CC- "First one up is Allen and Cross"

AW-" NOOOOOOO ANYONE BUT HIM"

C- "come on Allen"

AW-" I can't Handle it"

KB-"He didn't even touch you yet though"

CC-"… well strike one for Team awesome"

KB-"Ok, Komoui, your with Kanda"

K-"He doesn't even have innocence"

KB-"Yes but he does have a robot"

K-"What?"

KL-evil laugh-

CC-"What's this! Kanda cut his robot what does this mean KaBi-kun?"

KB-"It means that it's a tie… If Team Awesome wins then they don't have to do a dare... vice versa for Team Cute"

CC-"That means Lavi and Lenalee has to fight"

LB and LL-"….."

KL-"NOOOO I WONT LET THIS HAPPEN, LENALEE WONT FIGHT"

KB-"That means Team Awesome wins"

-Blows confetti around balloons come out-

CC- "Sadly Team Cute loses"

KB-"Here is the dare … Hmmm there is no dare"

CC-"You're let off the hook this time Team Cute you won't be so lucky next time"

KB-"Scat shoo show over… I SAID GO"

_**Well this includes our show thank you and make dares for the losers This has been Candy Corn and KaBi-kun thank you and good Bye **_


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Handle It?

(And if you forgot what the initials where here they are **KB means KaBi-kun, AW means Allen Walker, LB Means Lavi Bookman, K means Kanda, LL means Lenalee, KL means Komoui Lee, and C means Cross**)

KB- hey everyone, there is only one person that send us a dare!

CC- Only one, let me see that script… Oh, well here is the person… Chocolate pokey-Chan, come on down

KB- you get to watch the whole show today!

LB- Strike!

KB- Lavi don't say that to the guest

CC- How many times have we told you that?

LB- sorry :3

KB-anyway on with the show!

CC- The challenge is that you have to... go on an obstacle course!

KB- First, you have to avoid water balloons… then slide down a water slide once you're done riding down; there's a boat get in the boat and row to your other team mates

CC- Seams easy enough

LL- Don't we have a say in this?

KB- Nope!

CC-START YOU FOOL!

KB- Team awesome won last time so they get a head start… sorry Team Cute (Team awesome members are Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, and Kanda Yuu) (Members for Team cute are Lenalee, Komoui Lee, and Cross Marian)

CC-Ok, here comes the water balloon

AW- Ack, don't throw it so hard!

K- You're so weak Allen

AW- Shut it Bakanda

KB- OH, There is some tension in Team Awesome

CC- Team cute is gaining on them… Oh no they just passed them

LB- Guys stop where losing stop fighting

Chocolate Pokey-Chan- WOOOO GO PEOPLE YOU ROCK

CC- Seams like Chocolate pokey-Chan is happy

KB- Team Cute is already on the slide

C- Lenalee you good in swim suit

KL- AAAHHHH, Lenalee

CC- Cross This is not the time to be perverted

C- You look good in a swim suit too Candy corn! –Wink wink-

CC- (blushes) well I do don't I?

KB- Candy corn? –anime sweat drop-

KB- Oh, Team awesome just passed Team cute, wait no team cute is in front

CC- Team cute is on the boat so is team Awesome there both neck n' neck

C- ( Shoots his gun at Team Awesome boat)

LB- AAHHH were going down

KB- Team Cute Wins

LL- Yes

CC- Ok here is the dare what Chocolate pokey-Chan sent… Allen, Kanda, Lavi, you have to dress up as girls

KB-Pfftttt

CC- go try on these dresses

KB- PPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT

CC- Aw, you look so cute

KB and Chocolate pokey- Chan- POSTING THIS ON *****

CC- why did it get censored?

KB- copy-right laws

CC- Oh

KB- Join us next time on CAN YOU HANDLE IT

Please send us dares for them


End file.
